Vengeance
Vengeance is the fourteenth chapter in ''Hotline Miami''. The chapter occurs on July 23rd, 1989. It is the final level in Jacket's story with scoring, and is the last time he fights low-level mobsters. It's also the last appearance of Jacket's apartment, and the last Jacket level with an intro sequence. Police File Notes The apartment is nearly unchanged from the Trauma outro. The floor of Jacket's living room now features a case file strewn across it: "...suspects claim to have been threatened into... ...instructed to kill by messages on their... ...phone calls traced to a club on south 86th street... ...ties to underground russian mafia network... ...multiple accounts of illegal activity reported... ...insufficient evidence for a warrant..." Walkthrough The level is set in "The Golden Truckstop" and is surprisingly easy. The lobby features two mobsters, one of which is sitting behind a reception table. The second screen features a monster truck on display along with several booths and a heavily-windowed bar area which houses a Thug who can be spooked by noise from the screen entrance. The top floor features a bathroom with a puzzle letter and two mobsters inside. Several dogs are patrolling the main hallway. The floor branches into a melee-heavy music stage half and a firearm-heavy management half with windows allowing both detection and gun fire to pass between them. The music stage room features a final Thug. The management half contains several gunman, one of which has an idle animation with a cell phone. Club Manager Dialogue After all enemies are dead, Jacket enters the main office on the management branch, where a dialogue begins with The Club Manager, who has opened both his safe and a desk drawer with a magnum inside it (on the far side of where he's standing, well out of reach). Look man, I don't want no trouble here... The safe is open, just take what you want and go. ... Look, I'm not the owner, he's not here... I just run the club! Let's be civil about this! '' Club Manager backs away toward his desk, but trips and falls over backwards still hugely out of reach of the magnum ''Alright! Alright! I'll give you his address! Just... please don't hurt me, OK? He's on NE 114th Place. Please just go now, OK? gets a full 10 second long animation of bashing in the Club Manager's skull with his bare hands Unlockables *Oscar Mask - Darkness (upon high score) *Puzzle letter on the third screen bathroom. Music The main song for this chapter is Inner Animal by Scattle. This song is reused in Resolution. Trivia * Hotline Miami 2 reveals that the name of the night club this level is set in is called "The Golden Truckstop." The Technician was in charge of the frame up ordered by the Janitors. * In the first segment of the level, the area behind the staircase can be accessed by walking around the building and entering through the empty doorframe. This is most likely a mistake. * The first floor is reused in Resolution as the entrance to the 50 Blessings headquarters, with two added rooms and smaller area behind the reception desk. * The office Jacket confronts the manager in is the Father's, and the double doors are bookended with statues of panthers. *The Bloodline variant of The Son in Hotline Miami 2 has the date of this mission written on the side of the sprite Gallery ch14-1.jpg ch14-2.jpg ch14-4.jpg Category:Chapter